Loud Grid
by 1049
Summary: What happens when Lisa makes a device that allows anyone to enter the internet and asks Lincoln to test it out for her But Lincoln ends up in the middle of something he couldn't explain or understand.
1. Chapter 1

It was an average in the loud house Lincoln was sitting on the couch in the living room with lily right next to him he was listening to some new songs he downloaded as he was Drawing and German World War 2 Tiger tank

As he was Drawing he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looks to see who it was he saw Lisa the family Genius he removed the his headphones " hey Lisa you need anything ?" Lincoln asked her "Why brother sibling unit I need you help" Lisa said to him " okay what do you need help with ?" Lincoln asked her

" Well brother sibling unit do you remember that dream you told us about me creating a device that allowed you to travel to another universe?" Lisa asked him" Yeah" Lincoln said with a raised eyebrow " Well last night i was able to create such a device but i was only able to allow the device to able to go into the internet " Lisa said to her older.

Lincoln looked at her with a raised eyebrow " Okay but why did you make it so that you can travel to the internet?" Lincoln asked her " ah excellent Question Brother sibling unit while i was trying to create it so that you can travel to another universe but then i started to remember a some years ago a man talked about a world inside the internet though it may have sounded crazy he said that inside the world is our future our destiny a digital frontier " Lisa said to him. Lincoln looked her with a curious look

" whoa really so what happened to him?" Lincoln asked the young genius "Sadly no one knows some say he vanished without a trace some say he ran away and never looked back" Lisa said to Lincoln. Lincoln looked at his younger sister " okay Lisa if I go into the internet how can i get back?" Lincoln asked her

Lisa adjusted her glasses " Why that is quite simple Brother sibling unit i installed a return button to pull you back into this world if the one have on the counsle in my room doesn't work" Lisa said to her

Lincoln looked for a minute " Alright I'll do it but in exchange i want you to help with my homework no side attachments saying I need to help with another one of your projects" Lincoln said to her "

" Very well Brother sibling unit you have yourself a deal " Lisa said to Lincoln as they shook hands.

Ten minutes later

Lincoln was in the room that Lisa had shared with lily " alright Brother sibling unit once this headset will allow you to talk to me when your in the internet " Lisa said to Lincoln As he put a small ear piece in his ear and gave Lisa a nod.

" alright Lisa once I'm in I'll tel what's inside the internet" Lincoln said to her " Very well Lincoln Safe travels" Lisa said as she opened the portal and lincoln went through

On the other side of the portal Lincoln looked around and saw a Dark Waste land mountains in the back ground with what looked like snow " Lisa this is Lincoln Do you copy ?" Lincoln asked through the Ear piece **" I Hear you Lincoln what do you see over"** Lisa said through the ear piece

" Ugh Lisa when you said the Guy talked about the future and our destiny did he by anyway that future was a bunch of mountains with snow in a wasteland !" Lincoln shouted as his voice echoed through the emptiness " I Swear Lisa when i get back there I'll ...AHAHAH!" Lincoln screamed as red electricity surrounded him

Lincoln lost conscious as he fell to the ground his hand scraped a rock causing it to bleed. Behind the unconsciousness Lincoln Was A Figure in all Black with with a black helmet little dark red lights on the Finger tips legs and the edges of the figure and the helmet

The Figure looked at Lincoln with curiosity but then notices his Hand and the blood coming from it **" User" **the figure said

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	2. Chapter 2

In side a Mountain there was a figure standing in a room the figure looked like a man in his early mid thirties the man wore a black suit with blue lines and a white 'T' symbol in a circle he was in a room that was empty he was working a hologram like computers he was studying the device that he took from Lincoln's wrist while at the same time he looked at a knocked out Lincoln with his some kind of device healing his hand as he was working he heard a hissing sound

" alright i asked some to look after the garage for me until i get back " A young yet digital voice said a young man with blue and white lines and spiky black hair said to the older man as he walked into the room " so is there a reason as to why you asked me here?" The younger man said to the older man " actually Beck there is a reason " the older man said to beck " Really Tron and what might than be?" Beck asked Tron.

Tron sighed and looked towards beck " Beck do you know how Flynn was able to enter the grid and leave at will?" Tron asked Beck

" Not really no" Beck said he created a portal that allowed him to travel from his world to our it appears as a bright light over the edge of the sea beck" tron said to him Beck looked at Tron " Okay and your telling me this because ?" Beck asked with a raised eyebrow " Ever seen a user before beck?" Tron asked

Beck looked at him with a raised eyebrow and walked towards Tron as he did he saw someone knocked out with white hair wearing an usual clothing as he looked at him Tron typed on the computers and soon a black body suit materialized of him and his clothes covering everything except for his hands and face white and blue Lines appeared as well as small bits of Orange over his chest legs and arms

" Uh why did-" Beck was cut off by tron " Beck i would like for you to meet a user " Tron said beck looked at with wide eyes " Wait what!?" Beck asked him with his eyes widen. But before he could answer they heard a groaning sound Tron and Beck turned to see it was the user tron had found " Beck let me handle this" Tron said as the changed his suit to what it was before.

Lincoln started to wake up from his sleep his eye lids where heavy he struggled to stay awake but soon he was able to open them fully **" your awake good" **a digital like voices said " where am I ?" Lincoln asked as the figure **" That's not important right know i want to know is who are you and how did you get here " **the voice heard foot steps he turned his head and saw a tall figure all in black with dark orange lights

" why should i tell you who I am" Lincoln said to the figure. The figure pulled went behind Lincoln. Lincoln felt a quick tug for a second and looked at the firgue how was holding some kind of disk **" Do you know what this is?" **the figure asked Lincoln

Lincoln shook his head **" This disk keeps track of the history of what you've seen and do " **the figure said to Lincoln which'd caused him sweat a little bit

The figure looked at Lincoln **" Now let's see how you exactly got here"** the figure said

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln watches as the figure walks to the front of him holding what looks like a disc of some kind " Uh what exactly are you going to look at?" Lincoln asked the figure who just looked at Lincoln.

**" I'm going to look at your memories to see if your not threat" **the figure said to Lincoln. Lincoln gulped in fear unsure about what would happen when the figure said he see's Lincoln memories.

Meanwhile

" LINCOLN! COME IN LINCOLN!" Lisa shouted in to the comm channel hoping to get a response but was meet with nothing but static " Dang it" Lisa said as she began typing on her computer hoping to find what happened brother she heard the door open behind her she thought it was lily

" Not know youngest sibling unit I'm currently busy trying to locate are brother sibling unit or possibly locate his body given that he screamed I Calculate that he probably fell to his untimely death and know it is up to me to locate are know deceased brother and if possible try to reanimate him or clone him" Lisa said as she was typing on her computer until she heard someone clear there throat

Lisa's eyes widen with out turning around she looks up to see the computer screen to she the shadows of her sisters standing in the door way " Dang it" Lisa said as she slowly turned around to face her angered sisters " Uh exactly how long have you been standing there ?" Lisa asked with a nervous smile

Meanwhile

The figures was watching Lincolns memories. For Lincoln it wasn't something he wasn't happy about having to actually see the memories he hated the most the mockery, insults, and the laughter from his sisters He felt sadness but at the same time anger especially from ' No Such Luck ' Memories his anger began to rise.

Behind his mask Tron could see the look of anger on his face he turned to beck even though both of them where wearing masks he could tell that Beck saw the expression on the users face changed **" I can tell by the look on your face you hated seeing those memories"** Tron said to young User

Lincoln just looked at the figure " Your right about it wasn't until i saw those memories that i finally realized that my sister have been using me for there own personal gain and when things go south they always let me take the fall " Lincoln said with anger in his voice

**" You have talent in you talent that me and my friend here need" **Tron said to Lincoln. This caused the young Loud boy to look at him with a raised eyebrow" What do you mean need?" Lincoln asked not knowing what the figure was talking about

The Figure removed his mask to reveal a man in his late early forties and the suit he was wearing changed instead of all black with red lights the suit had a white 'T' in a white circle with blue and white lines.

The second figure revealed his face to be about late teen early twenties with spiky black hair wearing the same 'T' in the middle Lincoln was shocked to see that both of the figures looked human " Wait both of you are human!?" Lincoln shouted seeing the two of them with there masks off

" Not exactly". This Caused Lincoln to Look at them with a raised eyebrow " What do you mean you both look Human" Lincoln said to them " Well there's a reason for that " The figure said to Lincoln " Allow me to introduce myself My name is Tron and this is beck" Tron said as he gestured to beck " And to answer you guest it began long ago when the grid a small world inside a computer Kevin Flynn discovered and began to build a world that was unlike any other he built a copy of him self Clu to create the perfect system He counted on me to guard it" Tron Said

Lincoln looked at the man with a confused look " Okay what happened?" Lincoln asked " In his thirst for power Clu betrayed Flynn i fought back but Clu was powerful and left me for dead" Tron said to Lincoln Who widen his eyes in shock

" After that Clu's armies took over the grid it wasn't long ago When One of Clu's General took over the city of Argon just a few miles from here Then Beck took up the name Tron and started to fight back and then finally the revolution began" Tron told the young loud

Lincoln looked at the Two " Okay so what does that half to do with me?" Lincoln asked them " Simple you can travel between are worlds just Kevin Flynn which makes you strong ally and a valuable target for Clu which is why I'm offering you a chance to join the revolution become something better" Tron said

" And you can pretend the enemy are your sisters " Tron said " So what will it be?" He asked the young loud

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think oh and happy 4th of JULY!)**


	4. Chapter 4

" Keep Your guard Lincoln" Tron said to him as he watched Beck Train Lincoln how to fight. Beck threw a punch at Lincoln who blocked it with his arm Lincoln Spun around faster then beck could see him and round house kicked him causing beck to stumble back a little " Alright that's enough " Tron said. Not bad on your first try Lincoln but your still sloppy you need more practice " Tron said to him.

Beck looked back at tron " So what now?" Beck asked his mentor " Now Lincoln goes back home to his world " Tron said to the two " But how You told me that only one who could do that was Flynn" Beck said to him " While you where training Lincoln I was examining the device I found on Lincoln and saw that there was a return setting on it" Tron said to beck.

Lincoln takes back the watch and puts it on his wrist " Remember to come tomorrow when you done with your studies understood?" Tron asked Lincoln nodded his head as he pressed the button and opened the portal to head home.

Backyard of the Loud house

Lincoln walks through the portal and looks around to see Charles fast asleep " huh guess everything is normal "Lincoln said to himself as he walks up the stairs and heads into the house and makes his way upstairs and towards his room just as he was about to pass Lisa's room he see's his sisters standing in the room he pokes his head in the doorway to see what there doing.

" Uh guys what are you doing in here?" Lincoln asked this caused the sisters to turn around and gasp including Lisa " LINCOLN!" Leni instantly grabs him and pulls him into a tight hug " Ah Leni .. to...tight" Lincoln struggled to say " Oh sorry " Leni said to her brother " Lincoln how did you get here?" Lori asked her little brother " Oh there's a return button on the watch so when I woke up I pressed the button " Lincoln said as he showed the button to the sisters "Wait what happened to you Lisa said that she heard you scream?" Luan said with a raised eyebrow.

Lincoln instantly thought of something " I fell and hit my face on a rock really hard cut my cheek and when I woke up I saw that there was blood so I pressed the button to come back home and when I came back through the portal the cut was healed" Lincoln said to his sisters as he showed them his cheek Lisa examined it

" interesting It appears the cut that was on your cheek seem to have healed as you came back through the portal " Lisa said to him. " Hey Lisa sorry that your experiment didn't workout " Lincoln said to his sister even thought he knew that he might get in trouble with her for lying. " It's alright Lincoln I guess what Kevin Flynn was talking about was just a fantasy" Lisa said to her older brother.

" Hey Lisa I know that things didn't workout the way you wanted but can I keep the watch I mean it looks cool and all?" Lincoln asked her. Lisa had thought about it for a minute before giving him her answer. " Yes Lincoln you can keep the watch " Lisa said to her brother " Sweet thanks Lisa" Lincoln said to her and then went into his room.

The next day

Lincoln was home from school he had gone to his room and opened the portal once more. In the Grid Lincoln was in Tron's hideout as he walked into the main room he saw Tron typing on some computers " your early huh Well that's good at least your not late" Tron said to Lincoln.

" so what are you doing today?" Lincoln asked him " where going to train you on the light bikes" Tron said to him as he grab'd to black stick " what are these's ?" Lincoln asked as he held one of the stick "there called batons they contain a Light bike or jet when you open them" Tron said to him " Lincoln pulls the baton apart and soon a bike appears in front of him " whoa this looks awsome !" Lincoln said to tron. The older program couldn't help but smile " Glad you like it because your going to learn how to ride it" Tron said to Lincoln.

**( Sorry if this is short but I hope you like it)**


	5. Chapter 5

Lincoln was riding light bike with tron right next to him Lincoln was acting like as if it was one of the game at Gus's Game'n Grub. Lincoln was ahead of tron but ahead of him he saw a gorge not far from him Lincoln would usually stop when he saw the gorge but his Adrenaline was moving at a fast rate. By what he did next shocked tron.

He gunned it to the gorge at top speed and was able to cross it with ease. Tron smirked a little bit as he did the same after the older program made it across he turned his bike back in to a baton and looked at Lincoln who was still on his bike. " Not bad on your first time I Remember when beck first tried he paused for a little bit an he was the only one that made it across and he had to get his bike out of the gorge " Tron said to him.

" Whoa that actual makes me feel special" Lincoln said to Tron who was scanning the skies " Uh what are you doing?" Lincoln asked him " Looking out for Recognizer's The occupation's patrol ships that serve as prisoner transport" Tron said as he turned to Lincoln " Come on we should head back to the hideout" Tron said as he opened his baton as did Lincoln and two headed back to the hideout.

Once returning to the hideout Lincoln was talking to Tron " So know what?" Lincoln ask's him " know you go home and return tomorrow to continue training" Tron said to Lincoln " Okay then see you tomorrow " Lincoln said as he opened the portal that led to his room. Over the course of the week once school was finished Lincoln would enter the portal and into the grid and train with Tron and Beck at the same time Lincoln would use the computers to help with his homework.

Tron would train some other members of the uprising a lot of them where friends of beck who worked at the same garage he was know running He met Mara and Zed they seem pretty cool the others thought it was strange because they have never seen a user before but they got used to him being around.

Beck much against Tron's wishes would take Lincoln to the Garage and have help out with the bikes and such Beck evened helped Lincoln make a light bike that can work in his world but hasn't tried it out yet.

Now the day was Saturday Lincoln was sleeping soundly it was one of things he would like to do on the weekend as the young loud was slowly opening his eyes he see's that everything is fine. He jumps out of bed and exits his room with a towel in his hand and enters the Bathroom and showers as wipes the steam off of the mirror he see's that he was starting to gain some muscle possible from the training with Tron and Beck.

after exiting the Bathroom he makes his way towards his room and closes the door and gets dressed. He stops for a second and looks at the mirror ' hmm maybe I can go the mall and get some new clothes ' Lincoln said to him self. as he put on his clothes grabs his baton he knows that his sisters had already left and that his mom and dad where at work.

Lincoln walks out side and makes sure that the coast is clear ' alright here we go' Lincoln said as he to a running start and jumps in the air and splits opens the baton and just as he had hopped the bike formed and ran like a dream. " YEAH!" Lincoln shouted as he road his custom light bike down the street Lincoln put the petal to the metal and was flying down the street. Lincoln was racing down the street straight towards the mall.

As he was was speeding he saw a cross street and two cars moving from right to left Lincoln smirked as turned his bike back into the baton and skid across the street and jumped just at the two cars fronts where passing by each other Lincoln flew in between the two once he was clear he opened his baton and the bike reformed and drove it down the street.

Once he got to the mall Lincoln turns his bike back into a Baton and places it in his pocket and walks inside today where a bunch of sales as there where on a Saturday " "Alright time to get a new look' Lincoln said to himself as he walks into the mall he notices a clothing store that had just opened up he walks and looks around to see what he might like.

About thirty minutes later

Lincoln walks with bags of new clothes to change out of his orange polo and blue jeans as he walks he decides to head to the food court to get something to eat He head to a new Hotdog place that opens up and gets two hot dogs a side of fries and a large soda. Lincoln sat back and relaxed rested his head back and looked up to see people on the second floor.

" You seem to be enjoying yourself " A voice said Lincoln widen his eyes in shock because he knew who's voice that was but never thought they would get to his world and find him. Lincoln looked to see who it was much to his surprise it was Tron but he looked more Like a business man " Yes Lincoln It's me" tron said as he pulled out a chair and sat down in front of Lincoln " What-How did you get here?" Lincoln asked him. " when you first arrived in the Grid and I took you to the hideout I manage to copy you were watch as well as the portal so Me or Beck can come and Find you" Tron said.

This caused Lincoln to Let out a sigh and look at Tron " So when I miss a day you or Beck come here to find me?" Lincoln asked " That's correct and Beck told me about that Light Bike you two build" Tron said to him " Oh I didn't know that he told you " Lincoln said nervously.

" Yes he did" Tron said just then there was A buzzing sound " Oh look at that My food is done" Lincoln said as he left the table. Tron just looked at him with Irritation but then his attention then changed when he felt as is if someone was watching him he looks around then notices a little baby with a little bit of Blonde hair then his eyes widen as he remembers from Lincoln's memories that the baby was the youngest of Lincoln's Sisters.

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	6. Chapter 6

Tron watched Carefully as he narrowed his eyes at Lily but then Lily saw a dog walk by and she giggled at the sight and extended her little hand to touch the dog. Tron the looks back to see Lincoln walking with his food back to the table.

" anything happen will i was gone?" Lincoln asked Tron " as a matter of fact yes I see your sisters on the other side but haven't notice us" Tron said to Lincoln. This caused the young Loud to look back quickly and then back at Tron " As long as they don't see I don't mine" Lincoln said to him Tron smirked.

Just as Lincoln was about to eat his lunch " Lincoln Loud?" A voice said one that he knew all to well he turned to see his Teacher Mrs. Johnson " Oh Hi Mrs. Johnson surprised to see you here" Lincoln said to her " Same can be said about Mr. Lincoln and it is good I caught you here with... Excuse me but are you related to Mr. Loud?" Mrs. Johnson asked Tron.

But before he could answer " He's my uncle Jacob he's in town for a little bit" Lincoln said with his quick thinking causing Tron to smirk a little bit. " Oh well I hope he stay's in town for the parent teacher night seeing as how your parents are always busy " said to him and then walked away.

" Yeah parent Teacher night yah" Lincoln said with no happiness in his voice Tron picked up on it " You don't seem excited about that" Tron said " Well you got that part right you see My mom and dad are always busy they always have time for my sisters and there jobs Growing up with sisters and no brothers make you feel like an only child" Lincoln said to him.

Tron then looked at with a questionable look on his face " If you hate it here then why don't you stay in the Grid?" Tron asked him " because I have to keep up appearances so no one raises question " Lincoln said to him " You smart Lincoln but the offer still stands and it won't be as if your a stranger everyone knows you" Tron said to him.

after a while

Tron left and returned to the Grid in the maintenance halls.

Lincoln went to explore the game store at the mall He saw a scorpion standee promoting the new Mortal Kombat game Lincoln took a picture with his phone and walked into he store he looked around and saw Air alliance game with different fighter jets same with tanks and warships and helicopters and then a Transformers fall of Cybertron game.

With enough money he had he bought the games and a few others then walked out of the store and walked out of the mall. Lincoln looks around once more then smirks as he gets his bags and slings them over his shoulders and then take a running start and pulls out his Baton and opens it and the bike forms and rides it back to his house.

Arriving at the loud house Lincoln see's that his sisters weren't back yet Lincoln smiled because he knew that he would have time to himself. After the turning his bike Back into a Baton and put it in his pocket. Lincoln heads into his room and changes his clothes.

Lincoln walks out his room he was wearing a black leather Jackets with a dark blue shirt underneath black shoes with dark blue lines and laces he walks towards the bathroom and looks in the mirror " Hmm not bad" Lincoln said to himself as puts on some shades and smirks " oh yeah it was time for a new look" Lincoln said.

Some time Later

Lincoln was sitting on the couch watching TV and saw the that his sisters had returned Leni was the first one to walk through the front door " Hey Linc-" Leni stops and gasps in shock as she see's her little brothers new look causing him to smirk.

" Leni what's the matter ?" Luan asked her older sister as she and the rest walked in then turned there attention to there brother and gasped in shock " Hey guys how was you trip to the mall?" Lincoln asked with a smirk. " Well for one Ir was literally a nightmare with all the sale- " Lori stopped and then remembered what she wanted to say " Wait that's not important right now Where did you get those clothes!?" Lori demanded wanting to know where he went

" Oh these I just went to the mall and got some new clothes " Lincoln said with a smirk " Wait when did you go the mall and why didn't you let us help pick out clothes for you!" Lola shouted furious that Lincoln had gotten a change of clothes without them. " Because I wanted to wear something I Like and Wanted " Lincoln said to her as he gets off of the couch and walks up stairs into his room leaving his sisters starring up the Stairs.

The next Day

Lincoln was in the Grid Beck was at the garage while Tron and the others where out on scouting missions leaving all alone in the hideout "alright let's get to work" He said to him self as he pulls out a file from his phone and uploads it on the multiple screens.

Two hours later

Lincoln had made functioning and mobile replicas of Fighters, Bombers, Tanks and helicopters in a large space in side the hide out. " Okay Now to weapons " Lincoln said to himself as he began to construct weapons from his world as rifles and such then he heard a light bike enter the Area Lincoln looks to see who it is and it was beck.

The Young Program looks around in shock and then spots Lincoln " Lincoln!" Beck calls out to him and walks up to him " What are these ?" Beck asked him " These are from my world well there from a Video Game but there exactly the same thing " Lincoln said to Beck.

Beck walks up to a F-14 Tomcat he touches the side of it and then looks at Lincoln " You wanna Fly it?" Lincoln asked him. Beck Looked back at him with a smirk.

The Scene changes to Two F-14 with a single pilot cockpit Beck Looks at Lincoln who's in his fighter and looks at him with a smirk and grabs a helmet and puts it on Beck does the same and has a darken visor so that no occupation soldiers would see there faces then the two began to start the engines

**" Revvin' up your Engine" **

**" Listen to her howlin' roar" **

Lincoln smirks as he starts up his fighter and takes a deep breath and pull the visor down.

**" Metal under Tension"**

**" Beggin' you to touch and go"**

And within a couple of seconds The Two take off Lincoln begins to feel a rush as he has never flown before and the Feeling going through his system was something he never felt before.

**" Highway to the danger Zone"**

**" Ride into the Danger Zone"**

Lincoln pushes the engine to sixty percent and passes Beck " Oh no you don't" Beck says as he kicks into gear and catches up to Lincoln. " HAHA Nice try Beck" Lincoln says as he puts more power into the engines

**" Headin' into twilight"**

**" Spreadin' out her wings tonight"**

Beck smirked at Lincoln. Above Argon programs look up to see the Two fighters racing each other and then see Occupation Light jets following them the leader of the of the lights was Pavel " Follow them and blow them out of the Sky!" Pavel ordered. _" Hey Beck Looks like we gotta some company" _Lincoln said to him there was a comm system Lincoln put in the helmets _" Yeah your right are the weapons on this working ?"_ Beck asked him. Lincoln looks at Beck with a smirk knowing what that means.

**" she got you Jumpin' off the Deck"**

**" Shovin' into overdrive" **

Lincoln and beck turn the fighters around as quickly as possible _" Alright this where the fun begin's" _Lincoln said to Beck

**" Highway to the Danger zone"**

**" I'll take you right into the Danger Zone"**

Lincoln switches the weapon setting from guns to missiles " Alright I got you" Lincoln said as he locked on to on of the Occupations soldiers piloting a light jet " Lights out " Lincoln says as he fires a missile and destroys the Light jet. Beck Fires the guns from his fighter and shoots down a few of the enemy light jets unaware that one of them snuck up behind him.

_" Beck you got one on your tail Try to shake him off"_ Lincoln said to his friend " _Copy that" _Beck said to him as he fly's up with the occupation soldier still on him as he fly's straight towards Beck unaware that Lincoln was coming in from the side.

" Got you " Lincoln quickly switches to the Guns and opens up .

**" They never say hello to you"**

**" Until you get into a RedLine Overload"**

Pavel growls in anger seeing that his troops where being blown out of the Sky Down Below General Tesler Dyson and Clu where watching the scene unfold. Clu looks at General Tesler " You know what Flynn told long ago Telser" Clu said to his General " Uh No Clu I don't " Telser said to him afraid of what might happen " He told me that discipline comes from the Top and that soldiers receive there discipline from generals" Clu said to him. Dyson then slowly removes his disc from his back and activates it

" When there is no Discipline that means there is no 'perfection' here" Clu said Tesler widen his eyes as Dyson ram his disc through Tesler's back thus derezzeing. Clu walks of the the pile that was once General Tesler " I accept your resignation General" Clu said

Back in the air

**" You'll never know what you can do"**

**" Until you get it up as high you can go"**

Beck and Lincoln Only had Pavel to deal with " You won't gt me so easily " Pavel says as he fires at Beck. Beck looks back at him and smirks as he looks forward to see Lincoln speeding right towards him causing him to pull up.

" What the?" Pavel says as beck pulls up only to see the second fighter coming towards him. Pavel eyes widen as Lincoln smirks and fires a missile Causing him to ditch his light jet and activate his wing suit as the missile hit's his light jet and explodes. Lincoln and Beck look at each other and nod and the two then leave argon. " So we follow them?" Dyson asked Clu " No not yet let's wait and see what else Tron has up his seen sleeve" Clu said to Dyson

At the Hideout Beck and Lincoln land in the large hanger like space where Lincoln made the fighters As the cockpit opens beck takes off his helmet " Okay these are amazing" Beck said to Lincoln who jumped out of his fighter " Thanks beck let's hope-" Lincoln was cut off when he heard some clear there throat the two looked to see Tron and the others looking at them " Care to explain your little stunt" Tron said to them with his arms crossed.

**( I'm gonna stop it right there nut let me know what you think)**


End file.
